<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>放逐与完整 by PL686</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355461">放逐与完整</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL686/pseuds/PL686'>PL686</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL686/pseuds/PL686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 放逐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>????年，??月，??日，21:34:03。</p><p>俄罗斯，绍伊那，随意进的一家酒吧。</p><p>时空灾难第66天。</p><p> </p><p>竜一文字和机械之躯隐藏在披风下，他用仍是人体的左手掀开帽檐，露出一头桀骜的黑发与一张伤痕累累的脸来。</p><p> </p><p>“您的冰啤酒。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏微微点头向老板娘示意，用不甚熟练的俄语简略地道谢。无论是他发出的声音抑或是声带震动的感觉，每次都给他怪异的不真实感，好像他仍然还是个人类一样，但智械系统里的语言数据库又在此时鲜明地提醒他：他不是。</p><p>他啜了一口，冰块相碰发出清脆的声音，金色液体里那冷冽的苦涩味在舌尖的纳米味蕾上蔓延开来。“他在喝酒”，他的大脑这样告诉他。</p><p> </p><p>他是因一起任务事故误入了这个错误的时空。</p><p>一个危险级别异常高的任务。</p><p>情报显示，敌人拥有的某项技术可能引发不可控的时空灾难，没有人类愿意去，他倒是觉得无所谓。</p><p>不记得当时是谁说了一声“fucking freak”，总之也没错。</p><p>害怕这种情绪，似乎早在他的心里冷却了，剩下的只有冰冷的数字；成功率可以接受，他就去。但他隐隐地觉得，其实是因为他心底深处仍然在期待着什么——刀刀见血的战斗，抑或是死亡？</p><p> </p><p>或许是某种更为强烈的东西，即使是现在的他也无法承受的东西，他说不清。别人也没必要理解。</p><p> </p><p>他们做了周密的计划，切断了电力，毁坏了所有的电磁产生装置，一击毙命，成功拿到了目标数据，似乎和以往并没什么区别。但意外恰恰就发生在那时。</p><p>某个躲起来的研究人员在他们获取数据的时候激活了试验场的备用电源，启动了两台时空对撞机的自毁程序。</p><p>“数据绝对不能被你们拿到，”说完那个人就开枪自杀了，整栋大楼警铃大作，所有通道全部关闭。最初还能看到急速飙升的重力场异常数据，之后便什么都没有了。伴随着一声毁灭性的爆炸，所有的系统迅速失灵，Venus消失，紧接着一切都被卷入了快速叠加的异常引力场中。眼前一切的存在都在扭曲、变形，他第一次从心底感到了真正的恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>难道这就是我想要的吗？</p><p>闭上眼睛的时候他这么想，那还真是去他妈的。</p><p> </p><p>自他以这副形态醒来后，很多东西都变了。失落的记忆和安在他身上的Venus宛如从头到脚淋下的一桶冰水，将他心底深处某种弥足珍贵的东西彻底地浇灭了。那是某种过去的他所拥有的、并为之感到幸福或者恨意的，让他生而为人的东西。</p><p> </p><p>那个科学家曾经告诉他，他仅存的生物大脑无法承受任何使其过载的剧烈情绪，Venus可以很好的解决这一点。</p><p>“而代价却微乎其微”，她以一种欣赏作品的眼神看着他，“理性得以胜利，你将彻底掌控一副人类肉身无法企及的躯体。”</p><p> </p><p>然而他甚至不能对这种说法升起足够的恨意。</p><p>情绪如浪潮褪去时带走的流沙般从他的脚底溜走，飘入没有光的海面之下。一个声音在他的耳边悄悄说，其实你知道那是对的。</p><p> </p><p>之后一切都沉进了虚无。</p><p> </p><p>他又“死”了一次。</p><p>那刻骨的恐惧感在他静如死水的心中留下了真实的波纹，波纹消散之后一切重归于平静。</p><p> </p><p>自己或许就将永无止境地这般自我放逐下去，直到他重新觉得完整。这是他确认自己仍然还活着后的第一个念头。</p><p> </p><p>他的身体仍能正常使用，电子神经元系统正常，纳米机器人活性正常，Venus正常，一切正常。两个时空似乎只有某些历史进程是错位的。这里的智械非常罕见，至少他目前还没见过任何人形智械，也远谈不上智械危机爆发。DarkWatch并不存在，所有联络频道里永远是嘈杂的电流声，或者一片单纯的死寂。</p><p> </p><p>按照Venus里的任务手册，若他不幸被卷入时空灾难，他应该向原时空发射时空救援信号。手册上写着，基地一旦检测到讯息，就会立马组织救援。<br/>于是他沿着引力场异常数据的轨迹走了66天，为了入境他不得不舍弃那辆车，经过一个多月的荒原跋涉后来到了这里。</p><p> </p><p>到达时，这个小镇正值热闹的时候。他站在街角的阴影里，看着不远处的人们一波又一波地往东边涌去。冬季的寒冷也压不住那股热烈的气氛，好像是有什么演出。</p><p> </p><p>总之，与他无关。</p><p>数据显示他已十分接近目的地，还剩约半个月的行程，如果他能再搞到一辆车会更快。他只计划在这停留一晚，稍作休整。</p><p> </p><p>“再来一杯冰啤酒。”</p><p> </p><p>酒吧现在人很少，窗外街道上的热闹与室内的安静形成鲜明的对比。把兑好冰块的啤酒推到他面前，老板娘踮起脚在壁柜里翻找了一会，从封皮里拿出一张黑胶唱片来，放到留声机上。</p><p> </p><p>淡淡的人声从留声机的指针上流淌出来，</p><p> </p><p>“</p><p>Fly me to the moon,</p><p> </p><p>Let me play among the stars</p><p> </p><p>Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars</p><p> </p><p>In other words</p><p> </p><p>Hold my hand</p><p> </p><p>In other words</p><p> </p><p>Baby kiss me……</p><p>”</p><p> </p><p>不知不觉，酒又见了底。</p><p>“Bart Howard。”旁边隔了几个座的男人开口道，音色低沉而粗糙，“很美的音乐。”</p><p>他没注意到，身旁什么时候坐了这样一个人。</p><p> </p><p>老板娘和他聊着天，男人的英语里夹杂着许些他熟悉的日本口音，两人看样子是认识。</p><p> </p><p>源氏转头，对方的黑发用暗金色的发绪在头顶束成简短的马尾，那是一张他不认识的脸。</p><p> </p><p>那人看上去不过三四十岁左右，鬓角已染上斑白，风霜在那张脸上蚀刻下沧桑的痕迹；下颚蓄着的胡须有些长，应该是一段时间没仔细打理过了，但仍能看出之前精心修理过的形状。他的五官比寻常日本男人更为深邃一些，鼻梁挺拔，眼角细长，略略凹陷，眼尾处随着神情的变化而聚起几条皱纹。甚有魅力的皱纹，一下子就柔和了岁月的轮廓，让那张泠冽的脸变得生动起来。</p><p> </p><p>感受到他的视线，那双眼睛疑惑地看过来，视线相碰的瞬间两人均是一怔。</p><p> </p><p>他在那双褐色的眸子里似乎看到了自己倒影之外的东西，那一瞬间，他仿佛被什么击中了，心里有一股强烈的情感呼之欲出。Venus此刻一定警铃大作，因为他的脑袋正在隐隐作痛。</p><p>有什么东西剧烈挣扎着想要浮出水面。直觉告诉他，那是关于他和眼前这个人的，无法定义的爱或者绝望的互相伤害。</p><p> </p><p>他几乎要认为这就是他所寻找的东西了。</p><p> </p><p>然而潮水退去，流沙逝去，空白依旧是空白。他什么也没能想起来。</p><p> </p><p>徒留一身失落的荒诞感，对方不过是来自另一时空与他素昧平生的旅人，短暂地错汇于此时此地，他却觉得他们之间似乎已经认识了很久。</p><p> </p><p>飘荡在空中的男声仍在深情地歌唱，</p><p> </p><p>“</p><p>…… Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more</p><p> </p><p>You are all I long for,</p><p> </p><p>All I worship and adore</p><p> </p><p>In other words</p><p> </p><p>Please be true</p><p> </p><p>In other words</p><p> </p><p>I love you……</p><p>”</p><p> </p><p>“你们……认识吗？”女人疑惑地看了看源氏的方向，出声问道。</p><p>源氏摇摇头，移开视线，那个人还在看他，“这是我第一次见他。”</p><p>“是吗，”她笑笑，“那还真是可惜。看你们的反应，刚才我还以为失散的兄弟要相认了。不得不说，以第三人的角度看，你们长得有些像。”她想了想，又补充道，“对，微妙的那种。”</p><p>兄弟吗？源氏哈哈一笑。他把酒杯一放，在桌上留下一把硬币，起身离开。</p><p> </p><p>那人始终在看他。</p><p>后背上的视线让他每走一步都如芒在刺，直到他亲手关上那扇门，便再也看不见了。</p><p> </p><p>“咔哒。”锁舌与槽相撞，发出金属质地的声响。</p><p> </p><p>冬季高纬度地区的夜晚，离开了那温暖的酒吧，独自一人走在冷清的街头，他只觉得冷。有什么冰凉的东西落在他的鼻尖上。</p><p> </p><p>小贩们早走了，看演出的人们尚未回来。偶尔有一两只流浪猫穿行而过，很快又消失在街头。</p><p> </p><p>下雪了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 完整</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“</p><p>在梦境的朦胧小路上，我去寻找我前生的爱。</p><p> </p><p>她的房子在冷静的街尾。</p><p>在晚风中，她爱养的孔雀在架上昏睡，鸽子在自己的角落里沉默着。</p><p> </p><p>她把灯放在门边，站在我面前。</p><p>她抬起一双大眼睛望着我的脸，无言地问道：“你好吗，我的朋友？”</p><p>我想回答，但是我们的语言迷失而又忘却了。</p><p> </p><p>我想来想去；怎么也想不起我们叫什么名字。</p><p>眼泪在她的眼中闪光，她向我伸出右手。我握住她的手静默地站着。</p><p> </p><p>我们的灯在晚风中飘摇着熄灭了。</p><p>”</p><p>。</p><p>。</p><p>。</p><p> </p><p>“既然都跟过来了，不打算说点什么吗？”源氏停下脚步，他的声音回荡在空无一人的小巷，此时地面已经覆上了一层薄薄的积雪。</p><p>夜已深了，小镇早就吹熄了灯，安静地熟睡着，唯有一轮弯月和几枚寂寥的路灯仍亮在远处。</p><p>他耐心地等待着。</p><p> </p><p>半晌，那人像是下定决心般，终于从高处落到了他面前。</p><p>“啪嗒”，是积雪被踩开的声音。</p><p>果然是刚才酒吧里的男人。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不直接离开？”对方问他，用的是日语。</p><p>“我叫源氏，”青年掀开披风的帽檐，把脸露出来。不知为何，他对对方升不起敌意，那股奇妙的熟悉感又涌上他的心头。</p><p>“半藏。”没想到他开口是这么一句，对方顿了一下，也报上了自己的名字。</p><p> </p><p>「半藏」么，这应该是个真名。</p><p>源氏伸出左手，“半藏，你好。”</p><p>说出那两个音节的瞬间，似乎有什么东西从舌尖产生了，像是找回了一块丢失的拼图。</p><p> </p><p>半藏看了他一会儿，伸出左手回握。源氏的手心冰凉，没有什么茧。“源氏，你还没回答我的问题。”</p><p>“只是一种感觉，这里有东西在挽留我。我无法干脆的一走了之。”松开手，源氏越过他，继续向前走着。半藏跟上来，雪地上留下两人的脚印。</p><p> </p><p>“你呢？为什么跟上来？”</p><p>他们的对话化成一团白雾在空气中散开。半藏看着前方，神色里有一丝不易察觉的悲伤，“你很像一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏请他帮一个忙，于是两人来到了半藏的住所。</p><p>他们沿着小巷一直往北走，穿过了居民区，半藏就住在小镇边缘的一间小屋里。室内很小，面积和他在基地里的房间差不多；屋顶上还有一处塌陷过，被人重新用木板压住了破洞，有风碾过时便震动着发出“噔噔”的声音。</p><p> </p><p>关上门，半藏脱下大衣挂在墙上，走到壁炉前捡起地上的火石，点燃了一簇篝火。屋内没有灯，借着火光，源氏得以打量房间的全貌。</p><p>家具都是木质的，很简陋，而且似乎已经放在那儿很久了。大部分的木头已经变成深黑色，透着一股隐约的霉味，但屋内物品的陈设异常简洁。</p><p>只有右边的墙上有一扇窗，窗外一片漆黑，什么也看不见。窗的附近放着一张床，上面的被褥叠得很整齐，床前不远处则是桌椅和一个简易的灶台。</p><p> </p><p>源氏一把坐在了椅子上，靠上椅背的瞬间他才感受到自己有多久没有好好休息过了。</p><p>他就这么坐着，感受着左后的壁炉正一点点烘烤干他身上的雪水，身上渐渐暖和起来。怪异的很，这破旧的房间竟给他一种家的感觉，就像半藏这个人给他的感觉一样。</p><p>半藏对他的动作没说什么，好像这再自然不过。他取下背后的复合弓放在桌上，坐在了源氏的对面，拿出手帕仔细地清洁起弓来。</p><p> </p><p>源氏一动不动地看着半藏的动作。</p><p>他的视线落在那人一丝不苟的嘴角上，骨节分明的手上，看着他起身，把擦拭净的弓挂回墙上，又坐回来。</p><p>他没意识到自己的目光有多么温柔。</p><p> </p><p>“你要一直这么看着我吗？”对方咳嗽了一下，用手敲了敲桌子。</p><p>回过神来的源氏和他对视一眼，两人不约而同地笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>自己这是怎么了？源氏心想，他觉得他们似乎本来就应该这样，又觉得面前这人有种超出真实的柔和。“说真的，我们真的是第一次见面吗？”</p><p>“你在酒馆里是这么说的，”半藏的眼角还有一丝未散的笑意，“这也是我想找你的帮忙的原因。”说到这，想到接下来的话，他的目光闪烁了一下，神情有一丝变化。</p><p>沉默了一会，男人把一张旧照片推到他面前，那是他放完弓后在抽屉里取出的东西。</p><p> </p><p>源氏接过那张泛黄的相纸，和他的手掌差不多大小，之前应该是被人一直折起来收着，还被水泡过。</p><p>相纸有很深的十字折痕，变形严重，即使之后被用力地捋平了，还是留下了密密麻麻的皱纹。而且看上去至少是十多年前的旧物了，拿在手里，轻的像是没有重量，薄的仿佛稍一不慎就会把它撕烂。</p><p> </p><p>画面更是褪色的厉害。只能隐约看出背景的富士山，及近处的两人。</p><p>应该是两兄弟，他们穿着款式相近的剑道服，稍矮一点的人黑色长发、背着箭，略高的人头发染成绿色，依稀可辩其头上的金属护额。至于五官和衣服的细节，已经彻底看不清了。</p><p>他翻过背面，没有笔迹，抑或是在岁月的洗刷中消失了。</p><p> </p><p>“照片上的两人看起来是一对兄弟。”源氏放下照片，半藏看向他，睫毛的颤动在他的眼睑上留下浅浅的阴影。“但是……”，他耸耸肩，刚开口准备说些什么，一瞬间，他突然明白了现在这种氛围，以及对面那双眼睛想要询问的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“不可能，”大概猜到面前人想问的问题是什么了，青年顿时哑然失笑，“你根本不认识我。我只能说，如果你知道我的身份，你就会知道这根本不可能。”</p><p>不知道为何，当他这么说的时候，明明已经一无所有的内心却仿佛失落了什么一般难受着。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗。”半藏叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“一场事故，我被这里的渔民救起。”他拿起那张照片，“醒来后很多事我都想不起来了。如你所见，我是一个武士，但我不知道自己效忠的家主；连姓氏也记不起来。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏没有说话，他想起了自己。</p><p> </p><p>半藏停顿了一下，他看着照片里的两人，“你认为我是想找回过去的记忆才问你这张照片的事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不然呢。”源氏摊摊手，那名弓手摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“恰恰相反。我对自己的过去毫无兴趣。”提到过去，那人像是想起了什么令他厌恶的事情一般皱起眉。</p><p> </p><p>半藏说到这看向他，源氏示意他继续。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”对方语气郑重地说，“我现在觉得前所未有的自由，无论过去背负了什么，那都让我非常痛苦，所以我的身体才下意识的选择了忘记吧。只有一件事，我始终无法释怀。你应该猜到了，照片上左边那人其实是我。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以右边那人，是你兄弟。”半藏点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“那我反而不明白了。一开始我以为你在找他，但你现在又说’忘记过去使你自由’，”源氏看着他，目光有些复杂，“如果我回答’是’，你又想从他身上得到什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>半藏沉默了，良久。</p><p> </p><p>“你说的对。忘记的过往我都可以抛弃，唯独这个人的，我不知道。”他闭上眼，一种深刻的矛盾骤然爬满他的眼角，“我只是被动地接受线索。既不甘心就这样再次失去自由，也无法释怀记忆的空白。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们……到底是什么关系？”源氏开口问道，他的声音有种艰难的干涩，他竟像是听到自己的故事般感受到了那人真切的悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>因这个问题，男人看着他的眼神变得很深，良久，他笑了一下。“兄弟，或者是爱人吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“那种令我无法释怀的感觉，不是后悔或仇恨，而是绝望。尤其当我意识到自己无法用刀的时候。”他朝源氏举起自己的右手，作出握刀的手势，“无论再怎么紧握，挥出去的时候都会被身体扔掉。”</p><p>“从那天起我就知道，自己又被过去追上了。你的出现，让我看到了结束的希望。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，如果是我的话，”源氏朝那人摇摇头，他不知道自己何时竟留下了眼泪，“我不会杀你。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗。”半藏一怔，“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为死了就什么都没有了。一片空白。用再多的仇恨和鲜血也无法填补的空白。”源氏一字一句地用力说道。这一瞬间，他觉得自己就是那人的弟弟，痛心对方为什么连这么简单的道理都不明白。</p><p> </p><p>“我和你一样，也失去了记忆，但我同时还失去了作为人类的身体。”源氏解开披风，露出那匍匐着狰狞管道的机械身体，“最终我活下来了。作为机械，一片空白。”他愤愤地指着自己的心口，“我很痛苦，我甚至不能确定自己仍否还是人类，所以我一直在寻找能填补那空白的东西。仇恨和杀戮充斥着我的世界，但追逐那些东西永远无法让我重新完整。现在我明白了。”</p><p> </p><p>兄者，或者是爱人，你是他宁愿舍弃自己的生命也不愿伤害的人，他怎么会忍心看你被过去的错误束缚余生、用仇恨惩罚你心底的自责？</p><p> </p><p>“——能填补的，只有爱啊，哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏给了他一个拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>那一晚上，他们谈了很多。</p><p>有什么东西从半藏身上无声地卸去了，他和源氏讲了一些猜测，关于他的过去，关于他和弟弟，关于他为什么不能握刀；他还讲了他在这个小镇的经历，黑道上的一些事情，源氏则和他讲了自己的迷失，以及他的世界里关于智械的种种争议。不出所料，对方果然非常反感智械科技的发展。</p><p>他们像真正的兄弟一样无话不谈。</p><p>最后两人都累了，半藏从柜子底层的抽屉里找到一瓶没开过的伏加特，屋内的壁炉熄灭了，两人就爬到屋顶上去，借着月光喝酒。</p><p>他们都被呛的不行，源氏笑半藏来这里这么久居然还是第一次喝伏加特。</p><p>之后他们接吻，但最终没有做爱。</p><p> </p><p>多年以后，当他在伸手不见五指的清晨醒来时，爱人呼吸均匀地睡在他的身旁，他都会无法遏制地想起那个黎明。</p><p> </p><p>一片漆黑之中，醒来的他抱起另一个时空里醉的不省人事的半藏回到屋内，为他拉上被子。不久，小镇东部的码头上飘来隐约的铃声，是第一艘货船靠岸了。他走到屋外，远处灰色的海面上滚烫红日破晓而出。</p><p> </p><p>新的一天到来了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>